That's His Daughter
by B1AcKdAh1iA
Summary: Every person who knew Negan was afraid of him, and she honestly didn't understand why. To her, he was very kind and loving. Then again, maybe that was because she was his daughter…
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** This story is going to be somewhat AU. I may start to follow the storyline once season 7 begins, but who knows, I could continue down my own path with this story.

 **Summary:** Every person who knew Negan was afraid of him, and she honestly didn't understand why. To her, he was very kind and loving. Then again, maybe that was because she was his daughter…

 ** _1\. Who Are They?_**

Kehlani was alone, sitting in the middle of an empty room in the factory that she called home. She did that often, only because she didn't trust herself around others, not even her own boyfriend and daughter. The only person she trusted herself around was her father. She shouldn't have, though, and she knew that. After all, he was the one who made her feel that way.

She thought about her father a lot; about how they interacted together. They were two peas in a pod, and it had always been that way ever since she was a child. She was closer to him than she was to her mother. Her mother was a bitch; to her and to him. That's why she liked her father better. He allowed her to stay up late and play ping pong with him, while her mother forced her to study and go to bed extra early.

There was a knock on the door and she glanced over at it. The door opened and her boyfriend Chance walked in, their daughter sleeping in his arms. He walked towards her and sat down next to her.

"What do you want?" Kehlani asked.

Chance looked over at her. He was used to her acting like that. Even before the apocalypse started, she acted that way. "Axel has been talking to Dwight on the walkie-talkie. Your father is near that other colony. He's about to kill some people."

"With Lucille," she said. It wasn't a question. She was smart enough to know what weapon her father was going to use to kill someone.

Lucille was the love of her father's life. He named it after her mother. Lucille was a baseball bat, but she was special because she was wrapped up in barbed wire. Her wood was stained with the blood of her father's victims, and her barbed wire had chunks of brain matter and flesh.

She let out a sigh and stood up from the floor. She headed towards the door when Chance cleared his throat. She turned and cocked an eyebrow at him.

He stood up and held the baby out towards her. "She wants her mother."

"She's sleeping," she stated matter-of-factly.

Chance frowned. "Will you please just take her? Antoinette is your baby too, Kehlani."

She looked down at her sleeping child. How… How could she have given birth to such a well-behaved child when she herself was anything but well-behaved? It just didn't make any sense to her. Maybe in a few years, her baby would end up being just like her. No, she didn't want that. She wanted her daughter to be good, like Chance.

Kehlani reached out and took her child into her arms. Antoinette opened her eyes and looked up at her mother. She reached up with her little hand and touched her mother's chin. That would probably make any normal parent smile, but not Kehlani. She _did_ smile sometimes, but not at things like that.

"Hi, Annie," she whispered to her daughter.

"Hi?" Chance spoke up. "Really, Kehlani? _Hi?_ She's a baby. What, you think she's gonna say 'hi' back?"

Kehlani blinked a few times, then handed Antoinette back to Chance. "I'm going to talk to Axel to find out what my dad is doing."

Chance let out a frustrated sigh. "Yeah, you do that."

Kehlani walked out of the room and headed down the catwalk where numerous men were standing, looking over the edge. As she walked by, the men moved out of her way, knowing that if they bothered her in anyway they'd be in deep shit with her father. Before she walked down the stairs, she waited at the top to see if she could hear anything down below.

The walkie-talkie was on and blaring, but she wasn't exactly sure what was being said. There was some laughing and that confirmed it for her. It was a distinguished laugh, one that only came from her father, boisterous and loud.

She walked down the stairs and headed towards the small group of men that surrounded Axel and his walkie-talkie. She pushed her way to the middle and stepped in next to Axel, who had the walkie-talkie directly next to his ear.

Axel looked down at her and pulled the walkie-talkie away from his ear. "Your dad's got some people surrounded near the Hilltop. He's gonna kill one of them. Or at least, I think he's going to. He's having trouble deciding."

"Give it to me," Kehlani said, reaching for the walkie-talkie.

Axel handed it over and she listened closely. There was some whistling on the other end, and the sound of boots stomping in dirt. She almost handed the walkie-talkie back to Axel, when suddenly someone spoke.

 _"_ _I simply cannot decide!"_ Her father's voice came through the walkie-talkie all fuzzy. _"I got an idea!"_

She and the rest of the group listened on as her father began to play the little 'eeny, meeny, miny, moe' game, probably shoving Lucille in all of his future victim's faces. When he said the final word of 'eeny, meeny, miny, moe,' he spoke up again.

 _"_ _Anybody moves, anybody says anything, cut the boy's other eye out and feed it to his father, and then we'll start. You can breathe; you can blink; you can cry… Hell, your all gonna be doing that!"_

After that, the sound of Lucille swishing through the wind and crashing into someone's skull filled everyone's ears. Kehlani smiled, then handed the walkie-talkie back to a seemingly sickened Axel.

"How can you smile at that?" Axel asked.

Kehlani looked up at him and shook her head. "You think that's bad? Just wait until he comes back here with the rest of them."


	2. Chapter 2

**_2\. The Pregnant Girl_**

It was late when Kehlani's father came back to the factory. She stood at the top of the catwalk with Antoinette in her arms and Chance beside her, and watched as her father and all of his men walked in. Just as she thought, they had a group of strangers with them. She wasn't surprised when she saw that the group looked rough, like they'd been through the worst torture of their lives.

The men standing next to her on the catwalk began to cheer, "Negan! Negan! Negan!"

Antoinette stirred in her mother's arms and began to wail softly as the men around her proudly screamed her grandfather's name throughout the factory. That pissed Kehlani off. She held her baby close, pressing Antoinette's ear up to her chest and covering the other one with her hand. She didn't want her daughter going deaf because of some wild animals that her father called friends.

Negan smiled down below, grateful for all of the attention he was receiving and proud of himself for bringing in a fresh group of strangers to torture. "Quiet, you're upsetting my granddaughter," he demanded. When the men quieted down, he spoke again. "Now, I'm sure you're all wondering who these unfortunate fuckers are… These are the bastards who've been running around, making a mess for all of us here. I already took care of one of them. Now I—"

"Oh my God, Maggie!" a man suddenly yelled, interrupting Negan's speech. A woman next to him collapsed onto her hands and knees and he knelt down next to her. He looked at all of the people around him, fear in his eyes. "Somebody please help my wife! She's pregnant!"

Kehlani's jaw dropped slightly. "No fucking way…" She looked over at Chance. "Dad seriously brought a fucking pregnant girl here?"

Chance looked back at his girlfriend and shook his head. "I don't want anything to do with this one."

"Shit," she murmured.

Negan looked up at the two kids on the catwalk. "Kehlani, Chance… One of you needs to get your ass down here and help this bitch. I should've just fucking killed her instead of that son of a bitch with the greasy ass mullet."

Kehlani let out a sigh and handed Antoinette over to Chance. She pushed past her father's men and walked down the stairs, making her way over to the group of strangers. "What's wrong with her?" she asked the man kneeling down next to the pregnant girl.

"I… I don't exactly know," the man replied.

"She's in pain," another man spoke up. Kehlani looked over at him. Out of everyone, he looked the roughest. His dark curly hair was drenched in sweat, and his face was covered in long salt and pepper stubble. His dark blue eyes appeared to be empty, as if he had seen something that traumatized him for life.

Negan's daughter let out an unamused hum. "Okay. That doesn't give me much to go on. Is she experiencing any seizures? Swelling of the feet?"

"Are you a doctor?" the pregnant woman's husband asked, ignoring her questions.

Kehlani deadpanned. "No, I'm an EMT. If you want a doctor, you should march on over to the Hilltop and speak to the idiots there."

"That's what we tried to do," a young boy with a bandage wrapped around his head said. "But your people were blocking all of the roads like a bunch of assholes."

" _Carl_ ," the man with sweaty hair said. "Keep quiet."

Kehlani assumed that Carl was the sweaty man's son by the way the man said his name. When she would do something wrong, Negan would say her name that way too. Maybe it was just a parent thing.

Carl looked over at his father. "No, Dad. Maggie could die because of these shitheads."

Negan looked down at the one-eyed boy. "Rick, you better shut your boy up. If he doesn't shut his fucking mouth right now, I'm gonna take Lucille here and crush his tiny little skull in until it's nothing but pulp. Better yet, I'll have Kehlani take him out back and have her feed him to her pets."

Kehlani rolled her eyes. Her pets were actually a couple of undead who were chained to the fence outback. It was Kehlani's idea to use them as guard dogs, just in case people tried to sneak into the factory. She never fed them people, though; that was her father's thing.

Rick looked over at his son, eyeing the boy. "You heard what he said."

"I don't care," Carl replied.

"Oh wah, wah, wah," Kehlani spoke up. "Stop fucking bitching, and shut your damn mouth before something actually _does_ happen to you. And trust me, whatever it is, it'll be worse than getting one of your eyes poked out."

"Oh yeah?" The one-eyed boy said. "Do something, then. I dare you."

Rick's eyes widened. "C _arl._ "

"Go on," Carl continued, antagonizing Negan's daughter.

Kehlani simply smiled at the boy. "You want me to do something? You think I'm not serious?"

Without waiting for an answer, Kehlani pulled out the revolver she kept on her hip and put it to the side of her head. She pulled the trigger once and everyone's eyes went wide. When she pulled it again, everyone's jaws dropped. Then when she pulled it for the third time, Chance ran down the stairs with Antoinette.

"Stop! Stop, Kehlani!" Chance yelled, running towards her. He ripped the gun out of her hand when he reached her and threw it across the room. He looked over at her and blinked. "Are you fucking crazy?!"

Kehlani pointed at Carl. " _He_ wanted me to do something, so I did something."

Chance looked over at Carl, then back at his girlfriend. "You've got to be kidding me. You're gonna listen to a kid? What is he, like, fifteen? You're twenty-three, Kehlani. You have a _daughter_. And you're gonna put a gun to your head just because a kid dared you to do something? That's just insane…"

Antoinette began to cry in Chance's arms and Kehlani shook her head. "Look at that," she said, pointing to the baby. "You scared the baby. Great job, Chance."

Chance sighed. "I'm getting really sick of this." He handed the baby to Kehlani and stormed back up the stairs, probably to their bedroom.

Negan's daughter held her baby close, even though, deep down inside, she didn't like to. Truthfully, she didn't like to do much with her child. When she gave birth to her, it was almost like she became completely detached from the world. She felt guilty about it too because she knew Antoinette deserved better than that. Sometimes she just felt like giving the baby to one of her father's wives. She'd probably have a better life if one of them raised her anyways.

Kehlani looked back down at the pregnant girl. "Anyways… There's no seizures or foot swelling? Those are signs of eclampsia. It's too early in the pregnancy to have it, though. You'd know if you had it."

"No… No seizures," the girl answered, shaking her head. "Just a lot of p-pain…"

"Okay," Kehlani murmured. "I would normally say it's cramping from your uterus and ligaments expanding, but this could be anything, really. Ectopic pregnancy, miscarriage, preterm labor, placental abruption… I don't know. Like I said, I'm just an EMT. I'm sorry."

But she wasn't sorry. Why did she have to be sorry? She didn't know the girl, so it wasn't her responsibility to take care of her. Sure, she felt bad, but only because she was in the same position as her at one time in her life.

"Then we need the doctor," the girl's husband said. "Please… I don't want my wife to die. You have to understand. What if this was your daughter?"

Negan's forehead wrinkled. "But it's not my fucking daughter, so why the fuck should I care? I could put her out of her misery right here, right now. I don't mind." He smiled down at woman on the ground, wishing that he could use Lucille for the second time that night.

Kehlani let out an irritated sigh. "Jesus, Dad, just go get them the fucking doctor at the Hilltop."

"All right, Kehlani, if you say so…" he replied. He looked over at his men and motioned to the door with his chin. "You two, go get them the doctor. Tell them it's an emergency, and that if they get us the doctor, we'll lay off for two whole weeks."

The men both nodded and left the building, heading to the Hilltop Colony near by.

Negan's daughter looked down at the woman and her husband. "Come on," she said. "She can lay down upstairs until the doctor comes."

"Thank you," the woman's husband replied. "Thank you so much. We really appreciate this. I'm Glenn, by the way, Maggie's husband."

Kehlani nodded. "You're welcome. And I'm sure you already know, but I'm Kehlani, Negan's daughter."

Rick walked over to Maggie and Glenn, and Negan pointed Lucille at him. Rick held his hands up. "I'm just going to help him carry her up the stairs and that's it. Can I do that?"

"Fine," Negan said, lowering Lucille.

Kehlani walked in front of them, guiding them up the stairs. She pointed to her bedroom door. "That one. I'd get it, but my hands are full." She looked down at Antoinette, who had her fingers in her mouth. She pulled her fingers from her mouth and touched her mother's face. Kehlani frowned and rubbed her cheek on her shoulder, wiping the drool off onto her shirt.

Rick opened the door, and him and Glenn carried Maggie into the room. Chance was nowhere to be seen. Kehlani allowed the men to lay Maggie down on her bed, then excused herself from the room to find her boyfriend. She knew they wouldn't try anything with the armed guards standing directly outside her bedroom door.

"Chance!" she called down the hallway. "Hey, Chance!"

No answer.

She traveled down to the room where she liked to sit on her own and opened the door. When she saw Chance sitting in the corner on his own, she sighed a sigh of relief.

"What do you want, Kehlani?" he asked, looking up at her from the floor.

"I want to know what you're doing in here alone."

"I'm staying away from you," Chance replied. He looked at the wall in front of him. "You make me so mad sometimes, Kehlani. I really don't know if I can handle it anymore. Ever since you had Antoinette, you've been acting so cold and disconnected towards me and everyone else. You were never like that before, _never_. I think it's best if we take a break for a while."

Kehlani blinked. "I'm sorry, what was that?" She wasn't sure that she heard that right. "I think I just heard you say that you want to break up, but I'm not so sure. I could be going deaf from our daughter's incessant crying during the night."

"You heard me, Kehlani. We need a break, and that's all I'm going to say," he replied.

That made Kehlani angry. No one rejected her. Ever. "All right," she said through gritted teeth. "You want it that way? Fine. You get your way, and I get mine. You get to stay away from me… and you get to stay away from Antoinette."

Chance's jaw dropped slightly. "That's not what I meant…"

"Well, that's too bad."

"You don't even like Antoinette, and don't you dare tell me that you do," he said.

Kehlani looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. "Well, if you have a problem with it, you can just take it up with Negan."

Before Chance could come up with a reply, Kehlani left the room and shut the door behind her. She thought about what she could do if Chance tried to take Antoinette back. Then, when she thought of what she could do, she smiled.

She wouldn't tolerate him taking the baby from her. And neither would Negan or Lucille.


End file.
